


Misunderstandings

by minnie730



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie730/pseuds/minnie730
Summary: Andrea and Jairo have a long overdue conversation about their relationship.
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Misunderstandings

It was opening night at Inferno and it was a shit show.

Actually, Jairo wasn’t being fair. German and Ivan had worked really fucking hard to get the perfect routine down and based on how many people had called or stopped by already, it was going to be a full house. Between the insurance money and each man’s personal donation, Inferno was open with a bigger stage, better sound equipment, a decent wait staff, and a highly recommended bartender.

He made it through all but one last performance and if Jairo could just get his head together, it would go off without a hitch. He swiped a towel over his face and took a sip from his water bottle. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, as the others chatted behind him.

When Ivan had found out how much he would get to rebuild, the work seemed too high for what he had. The team jointly decided if they were a team in family, they could be a team in business, too. Hadn’t they just gone through some of the toughest shit of their lives together? And they still came out on the other side as strong as ever. Besides, all the money Jairo had was blood money from Mateo (a deservedly dead bastard that still made Jairo’s anger burn hot to think of). He felt better knowing it was going to something worthwhile instead of lurking at him from the black duffel he didn’t want to open ever again. Now, they were all equal partners in the new Inferno.

With that meant going back to his “day” job; hence the problem.

The almost year off from dancing and clients had been the most thrilling time of Jairo’s life. He and Andrea were finally together in the open. They were completely moved into the penthouse and had regular Thursday evening dinners with Mama Medina. Andrea was taking his recovery seriously, attending twice weekly therapy sessions. The duo had even started slowly traveling; just to nearby cities, but for Andrea everything was brand new. Years spent locked in his own head, almost never leaving the confines of his dark movie room. It was incredible to see him thrive and to know Jairo was partly responsible for it, too.

So, to be back on stage, letting anyone feel him up, touch private places on his body, and shove money down his too tight skivvies was harder to stomach than ever before.

“Jairo. Jairo!” Ivan exclaimed, snapping his fingers in his face. “Are you even listening to me?!”

“ _Yes, back off_.” He signed; his stance aggressive.

“You need to stop taking that shitty attitude out on stage! It’s not just me, anymore! We all need this to succeed.” Ivan scoffed, waving his arms around. Ivan was… as Ivan as ever. Desperate to make back the money they put in, he had been running them all ragged. They spent longer hours practicing or working each day that opening approached. Which meant Jairo spent less time at home or falling into bed long after Andrea’s drifted off; the tension when they were around each other was growing. All of it was a lot on Jairo’s plate.

“ _I said back off! I know what I’m doing by now. Don’t you think_?” He signed. The sooner this night was over the better.

“Easy. The night was a success. The crowds are still going wild.” German said, stepping in between the two men. “We don’t need a full group for the last number. Why don’t we finish out with a bang and Jairo can call it a night?” German turned to Jairo. “Get himself together for tomorrow’s performance.” The taller men raised his eyebrow at him, daring him to disagree.

Jairo sighed and rolled his eyes. Regardless, he turned away to gather his things. He could hear Ivan muttering under his breath. Probably some kind of bullshit about being a letdown. He’d get over it by tomorrow. Better question, though, was if Jairo would.

An hour later, Jairo arrived home and was met with a subdued Andrea on their couch. He was wearing one of Jairo’s black hoodies over his pajama pants. His legs curled up under him and he wore a faraway gaze. He closed the door, locking it behind him; the noise snapping Andrea back to life.

“Hey, welcome home.” Andrea said with a soft smile.

Jairo returned it and walked over to sit next to him. “ _Why are you still up_?” He signed.

“I couldn’t sleep. It was your big night, you know?” His tone was off, but Jairo couldn’t pinpoint it. “How did it go?”

“ _Tiring_ ,” he signed. “ _I think I’ve been out of it for too long_.”

“You’ll get back into it.”

“ _I don’t know. They told me to leave and it was only the first night_.” Jairo signed with a shake of his head. He could feel a headache forming just thinking about the mess tomorrow would be.

“I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Andrea muttered under his breath.

Jairo looked at him, confused. “ _What do you mean_?”

“It’s nothing.”

“ _It’s something. What do you mean_?”

“I’m just silly. It’s me, not you.” He responded, but Jairo didn’t accept that as an answer.

“ _If something bothers you, it bothers me_.” He signed back.

The younger man looked unhappy about it, but he caved under his deep stare. “When you went out tonight, I just kept thinking… is he dancing? Or is doing something else? And I know that’s not fair. It’s your job and I would never give you a hard time about it.”

Jairo held up his hands and motioned for him to stop. Andrea’s words were going faster and faster as his obvious nerves caught up to him. He needed to put a halt to any of that worry. “ _I was only dancing tonight. What are you really worried about_?”

“Are you seeing clients, again?” He blurted out.

“ _I wasn’t with a client. I haven’t done that since the hotel_.” Jairo hoped his honesty was obvious in his expression.

Andrea looked genuinely shocked. “Really? Why?”

Jairo shrugged and signed, “ _Because I don’t want to and_ …” He held Andrea’s gaze. “ _I have you, now_.”

The younger man gave him a sweet smile; almost hopeful expression appeared on his face before disappearing. “That’s not really true, though, is it?”

“ _What do you mean_?” Jairo was confused. If this was leading to another break up in Jairo’s best interest, he wasn’t going to stand for it. His happiest times in life had been with Andrea and he knew without a doubt the other man felt the same.

“You don’t have me the way you want. I can’t… I don’t…” Andrea struggled with the words, but Jairo already knew. One of the reasons they worked so well was because they could communicate without words. They understood each other on another level.

“ _You mean sex_.” Andrea nodded. He reached out and squeezed his hand as a show of comfort then pulled back to sign. “ _Stop holding that against yourself. You make progress every day. Don’t you know yet that’s not why I’m here_?”

“Of course I do and I love our life together, but all I could think the last few days is… what if you meet someone at the club? What if you run into a client and you remember how much you miss sex? What if…” Andrea rambled until Jairo cut him off by covering his mouth with his large hand. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jairo pulled away and sat back against the couch. He opened his legs a little wider and patted his lap. He signed, “ _Come here_.” For all Andrea doubted himself, he truly had changed. When they first started out, an arm around his shoulders was the most physical contact he was comfortable with. Now, his favorite place to sit was right in Jairo’s lap. The younger man chuckled, before straddling Jairo’s hips. His arms circled around his shoulders and they stared deep into each other’s eyes.

“ _First, I was only with my clients for money. There was nothing pleasurable in it for me. Every time, I would go back to Inferno and scrub myself raw just to feel normal, again. I hated all of it_.” It was a painful truth he still struggled to accept about himself. He could never change the past. He made choices at the time he can’t take back, but for himself and for his relationship, he would never go back to that. “ _Second, we don’t have sex, but I don’t care. You give me what you can every day and I’m so grateful for it. I can wait as long as you need and still be happy_.”

A few tears ran down Andrea’s cheeks. He swept them away and cupped his cheeks and gently kissed him. Almost immediately, Andrea’s tongue slipped between his lips. Passion ruled their kissing. They continued for what like forever, before Andrea pulled away. Despite his earlier concerns, desire was evident in his eyes.

“Shower with me,” he whispered, their faces still so dangerously close.

Jairo smiled and nodded. “ _Only if that’s what you want_.”

The happiness on Andrea’s face was answer enough. He slid off his lap and held out both his hands. Slotting their hands together, Jairo stood up and let the other man guide him to their bedroom. Jairo kept his hands to himself, as Andrea slowly took his clothes off him. The feel of small soft hands guiding his shirt over his head, the button on his jeans popping, and the only sound that could be heard was the zipper being lowered. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked and it wouldn’t be their first shower together. Everything was still in baby steps, but Andrea was so brave to be consistently taking them.

Soon, they found themselves under the hot steamy water together. Jairo always letting Andrea take the lead. Soapy hands caressed his chest, his muscular shoulders, and ran down his back. It was so innocent and erotic at the same time and an example of the happiness Jairo had said.

“I still think you’re a robot. You’re always so perfect. I wonder all the time why you chose me.” Andrea said, as he held him close from behind. “But I don’t care if I deserve you or not. I’m going to keep you.”

It was like music to Jairo’s ears. He often wondered himself how different his life would’ve been if he hadn’t been on the beach that fateful night. How long would that disgust and anguish have eaten at him until he snapped and hurt himself worse? Andrea often called him a hero when telling people how they met, but that wasn’t the full truth. Andrea had saved him just the same. One day he would know how to tell him that.

* * *

The next morning Jairo woke to Andrea already wide awake in his arms. He had his forehead resting on his chest, staring. Jairo smiled and puckered his lips for a kiss which Andrea was only too happy to give.

“College,” Andrea said to him, as if they had been in the middle of a conversation. “Talk to Ivan about more responsibility in the business side of things and when you’re ready, start taking a class or two.”

Jairo was taken aback. He sat up against the headboard so he could sign back in response. “ _Where is all this coming from_?”

“I know last night was kind of all about my issues, but I know you’re struggling, too.” Andrea replied. He sat up, crossing his legs on the bed. “These last few months since the building was completed, the only days you’ve come home excited were when Ivan was showing you the business stuff. I’ve wanted to bring it up, but I haven’t found the right time. What do you think?”

He was shocked, truthfully. School was a nice idea in theory. When he was a kid, he thought school was the only way off his father’s boat. Then things took a drastic turn and he was suddenly in a dangerous new night life. The thought of doing anything of value was soon replaced with a basic need for shelter and money. Could it really be that simple?

“ _I would still have to dance_.” He signed, stupidly. His mind was running. “ _I won’t take your money so don’t try that, either_.”

“I know, but this way it wouldn’t be forever. You dance when you want to and use that money for fees.” Andrea propped his head up on his hand and gave him a flirtatious smile. “Then when you’re all done school, you can just dance for me.”

A wide smile spread across Jairo’s face. “ _I’ll think about it. I promise_.” Taking Andrea by surprise, he quickly rolled over so the younger man was beneath him. Andrea laughed, as he placed gentle kisses over his face.

Nothing was ever that simple, but for the first time in years, he could see a bright future; one that would be full of more tough conversations, setbacks, but also excitement, healthy changes, and most importantly, always with Andrea. Yes, they had many more years together and Jairo couldn’t wait to experience each and every one with the man under him.


End file.
